


Make us dream

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been remembering that final moment when the buzzer resonated so loud it had made his whole body tremble, his knees feeling as if they’d give under the weight of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make us dream

**Author's Note:**

> This commemorates that it's been a whole year since the first time I ever posted anything I had ever written, and also KnB's anime ending! Thanks to everyone that has left kudos and/or comments on any of my fics, you're an important part of what motivates me to keep posting!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to limyth because she's just great (and betaed this). Title taken from that beautiful Kagakuro Duet.

“Oi, Kuroko!”

Kagami calls, his head popping into the bathroom. He’s been in the kitchen and living room until just now, taking his time cooking the night’s meal and watching some TV in between. He’s still wearing his apron when he spots Kuroko, who’s soaking in the bathtub, water up to his shoulders. He looks relaxed amidst the steam, his face calmly contemplative, lost somewhere else.

“What are you doing? Dinner’s ready”

Kuroko’s first reaction is a reflex, the soft smile he always wears around Kagami, accompanied by a nostalgic gleam in his pale blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, I got lost in thought”

“Yeah? What about?” The question is soft, an afterthought. Kagami is infinitely more preoccupied with getting a towel from the cabinet to cover Kuroko up. Really, the guy is not a kid anymore, he should take better care of himself.

When Kuroko answers, still soaking in lukewarm water, his eyes focus so intently on Taiga’s that both feel like they’ve gone back in time, like they are together under the bright lights of the court, the crowd cheering for them to win an almost impossible match.

“About the time you made us win the Winter Cup”, he smiles, a drop falling from his hair, echoing inside the room. Kagami’s heart starts racing, adrenaline spiking in his bloodstream. He’ll never learn to live without the excitement of competition, of sweat and the bone-deep exhaustion after a game. He’ll never learn to live without Kuroko, who showed him that there was so much more to it, to basketball, _to life_.

“What are you talking about?” he snorts, trying to distract himself from the sudden need to take Kuroko to the bedroom. “We won together”

Kuroko is silent, his smile just growing wider, brighter, the gentle light of his eyes is dancing, amused and loving. He’s so honest, so expressive now that Kagami knows where to look at that it’s unfair. That’s when it clicks. Tetsuya is smiling _because_ of him, probably lost on the memory of a young Taiga trying to do everything by himself. This guy, really.

“You-! You wanted me to say it!”

“I love you, Kagami-kun”

His smile is even more open now and Taiga is annoyed. By the cuteness, by just how much he loves this infuriating man that always knows how to surprise him.

“Tsk, whatever, get out, you’ll catch a cold!”

And to make it worst, Kuroko does that thing, that insanely endearing puff of breath that is his laugh and gets up, stepping out of the bathtub. Kagami hurries to him and rubs his blue hair with the towel, effectively blocking his sharp view so he won’t notice how he’s blushing all the way up to his ears.

“Kagami-kun, I can do it myself”

He says, still laughing, taking Taiga’s wrist with his damp hands. The redhead stops and looks down, loving the way his heart pounds as the towel slides off Kuroko’s head and reveals his eyes, his wonderfully round eyes that look at him as if he just fell in love with him seconds ago, even after years.

He leans down, kisses Kuroko softly, enjoying the gentle touch of his lips while he pads his shoulders with the towel. The room is so warm, as Tetsuya’s hands that hold his face to direct the angle of their kiss, leaving the drying to Kagami.

“Love you too”, the redhead whispers, smiling too before he pecks the tip of Kuroko’s nose.

“I’m sorry I took so long” he answers, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the other’s cheek, “I’ll be there in a minute”

“Yeah, you will or Number two will be having your dinner”. That’s when Kagami leaves the towel in Kuroko’s hand, regretfully releasing his hips.

“You can’t do that, Kagami-kun, it’s bad for the child”

“That’s a beast, not a child and just watch me!”

He says from the hallway, escaping before he actually starts munching on his dessert. He can’t refrain from throwing a last look back though, chest swelling with affection and a million of other warm feelings.

Kuroko smiles while he finishes drying himself, his lips permanently turned up, a soft look on his face. He had been remembering that final moment when the buzzer resonated so loud it had made his whole body tremble, his knees feeling as if they’d give under the weight of his heart. That moment when he had looked at his teammates and seen the same joy reflected on each of their faces.

It had also been the first time he could name the ache in his heart when he watched Kagami, his chest swelling with pride and admiration, the redhead’s broad and open smile making him want to jump and hug him tight. It had been the moment he had decided that he needed to tell him how he felt, _how much_ he felt when their eyes met and little else mattered.

From then on, life with Kagami had been like that, was like that every day: bigger than anything, an endless rush of emotions and the calm of a hard victory at the same time. Every day was like winning, _together_ , after long, exhausting hours of training. Every day was like being under the bright lights of the Winter cup’s final, holding the most important prize of them all.


End file.
